familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nové Dvory (Kutná Hora District)
) |native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type =Village and commune |motto = |image_skyline =Nove Dvory kostel.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption =Nové Dvory Castle |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |pushpin_map = Czech Republic |pushpin_label_position =bottom |pushpin_mapsize = 300 |pushpin_map_caption =Location in the Czech Republic |pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Central Bohemia |pushpin_label_position1 = |pushpin_mapsize1 = |pushpin_map_caption1 =Location in Central Bohemian Region |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Central Bohemian Region |subdivision_type2 = District |subdivision_name2 =Kutná Hora District |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = | parts_type = Component settlement | parts_style = list | p1 = Nové Dvory | p2 = Ovčáry | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Jiří Rajdl |established_title = First documented |established_date = 1318 |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 9.1 |area_land_km2 = |area_metro_km2 = |population_as_of = Jan. 1, 2011 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total =842 |population_density_km2 = |timezone = CET |utc_offset =+1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST =+2 |latd= 49|latm= 58|lats= 21|latNS= N |longd= 15|longm= 19|longs= 44|longEW=E |coordinates_type = region:CZ_type:city |coordinates_display = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 208 |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = www.novedvory.cz |footnotes = }} ' Nové Dvory (Kutná Hora District) ' ( ) is a village and commune in Kutná Hora District in the Central Bohemian Region of the Czech Republic. Geography Nové Dvory is located on the Bohemian plateau, on the right bank of the Klejnárka river, oposite to its confluence wint the Vrchlice River. Near the western limit of the locality, a chain of ponds have been built on the Klejnárka river, the largest being the Ovčárský pond, near Ovčáry. The Kaňk hill (352 m) is also located west of the city. The neighboring towns are Svatá Kateřina to the north, Svatý Mikuláš to the north-east, Rohozec and Žehušice to the east, Chotusice to the south-east, and Ovčáry and Cirkvice to the south, Malín to the west and Hlízov to the north-west. History Towards the end of the 13th century, a farmyard of cistecian monastery of Sedlec was built on the present site of the town. It was first documented in 1318 under the name of Nowa curia. After the destruction of the monastery by the Hussites in 1421, Neuhof became property of the Bohemian crown. In 1436 Emperor Sigismund gave the the Nové Dvory estate to Bedřich Bedřich von Strážnice as security for a loan. Afterwards, king George of Poděbrady transfered this security to Jaroslav von Újezd. New courts have become the center of the newly established estates . Žerotín Kaspar Melchior of four wings are here to build a Renaissance palace , which is converted in the form of preserved today. 2 Vladislav II paid the debts, recovered the Nové Dvory estate estate and in 1501 returned it to the Sedlec monastery which had been rebuilt. Because of financial difficulties the monastery was forced to borrow money, against the Nové Dvory estate as security. As the monastery was not able to pay back the debt to Hynko von Martinic, the dispute was mediated by Karl von Zierotin and on April 21, 1552 the estate was sold by the monastery to Hynko von Marcinic. Hynko died in 1568 and his heirs sold the estate to the descendants of Karl von Zerotein. The new owner of Nové Dvory Johann Lukas von Zierotin built a fortress on the property in 1569. After his death, in 1588, the ownership of the estate was taken by his brother, Kaspar Melchior von Zierotin, who paid off his brother's creditors. He also acquired the villages of Záboří, Lisic, Kobylnice, Svatý Jakub and Cirkvice. Kaspar Melchior rebuilt the former fortress into a Renaissance palace, with four wings. In his testament, he left the estate of Nové Dvory to his wife Elizabeth von Waldstein. Their daughter Elisabeth Polyxena von Zerotin sold the property to Peter Vok of Švihovský Riesenberg. The property of the Švihovský family was transfered as dowry to Karl Ferdinand von Waldstein who sold Nové Dvory in 1674 to Ferdinand Maximilian von Kaunitz. The next owner was Johann Kaspar von Montani, who sold it in 1679 to Bernard František Graf von Věžník. He decided in 1686 to build a new castle to replace the Zerotein castle which had been partly destroyed by fire. It is during his ownership that emperor Leopold I elevated Dvory Nové to the rank of town in 1701. Finally in 1764, Jan Karel Count Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín purchased the estate from Karl Josef Batthyány . Nové Dvory remained until 1823 mansion of count Rudolf Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1749-1824) Kačina was on the hill one kilometer north of the New Castle Kačina build the new headquarters of the rule was for. Emerich Karel Boromejský Jindřich Jan Nepomuk David Chotek of Chotkov and Vojnín (1833-1911), who died childless in 1911, signed over the property in Nové Dvory his nephew Guido von Thun und Hohenstein, who later became Count Guido Chotek of Chotkow. In 1990, Nové Dvory was declared an urban conservation zone. The castle is now used as a school. The castle built by Kaspar Melichar Žerotín was also a three-winged arcade court from which it has survived, however, only the lateral wings, which were left at the end of the 18th century rebuilt into apartments. Part of this building is still preserved tower, which was in the Baroque period , probably for the Bernard Věžník Věžník built out in the recovery Chateau St. Martin. Another castle restoration conducted in the late 18th century, John Rudolph Chotek but rather insensitive manner (demolition and reconstruction of the arcaded courtyard, etc..), but he eventually lock did not work and is built in the years 1802 - 1822 the nearby imperial palace Kacina . 2 Community structure The town Nové Dvory consists of the districts Nové Dvory (Neuhof) and Ovčáry. Attractions * Castle Nové Dvory with church of St. Martin and arcade, completed in 1686 in place of the previous Renaissance castle which was burnt. * Water Tower on the Kovarsky pond, built in the 18th century under Bernard Graf Věžník to irrigate the castle's gardens and used till World War II. * Former Dominican monastery with a baroque chapel of St. Anne, built in 1696 * Chapel of the Holy Cross in the cemetery, grave of the Counts Chotek of Chotkov * Marian Column in the square, built in 1701 * Statue of St. Wenceslas * Statue of St. John of Nepomuk * Kačina Castle , one kilometer north of the town Gallery Image:Nove dvory arkadova chodba.jpg Image:Nove dvory pruceli zamku.jpg Image:Nove dvory brana do parku.jpg Image:Nove dvory domy na navsi.jpg Image:Nove dvory druhy kostel.jpg Image:Nove dvory schodiste.jpg References Category:Nové Dvory (Kutná Hora District) Category:Settlements in Kutná Hora District